Junjou Hearts
by luckyinugirl
Summary: What happens when Misaki receives one of the best games ever for Christmas only for him and quite a few others to be sucked in the game? What happens when Akihiko disappears and is taken over by darkness? Will Misaki be able to save him with the help of his new friends or will he lose him for forever?
1. The Beginning

**It was hard for me to come up with ideas for the chapter, I think I pulled through with the help of my sis**

* * *

He gasped as he held up the Christmas present he had received from his elder brother, Takahiro. Misaki wanted to hug it but didn't for fear of damaging it. "This is perfect Takahiro! It's just what I needed!" The brunette quickly then felt the jealousy and anger from Usagi-san who stood only feet away. _'He's jealous of a PlayStation 2?'_ He looked back over his shoulder to see how right he was. Usagi-san was glaring daggers at the game system, trying to break it into little pieces. Sighing heavily, he returned his attention back to his brother who quickly handed him another but much smaller present in the shape of a rectangle. The wrapping was done perfectly so it was easy to tell that it had to be a video game. Curiously unwrapping it, he immediately saw a heart with two words in a font he'd never seen before: KINGDOM HEARTS. "Kingdom... Hearts?" He whispered out loud as his eyes traveled over the cover, noticing a few characters looking up at a young brown haired boy who was staring at a heart-shaped moon while holding a large key and a red head girl looking away from everyone as she sat below him on his left while a much older looking boy with somewhat long silver hair held a strange looking weapon over his shoulder while looking down stood just a few feet below the other boy on his right. "Do you know what the game is about?" He asked his brother who could only shake his head no.

"But it looked so interesting considering it has a character that reminds me of Usagi-san character plus the game was created by Square Enix and Disney, so I had to get it just for you." Takahiro laughed but Misaki could feel the growing jealousy coming from his Usagi-san. "Here Akihiko." Takahiro held out a silver wrapped gift to his best friend. "I made sure to think long and hard about your gift. Misaki's was quite easy for me to find but it took awhile for yours."  
The jealousy disappeared as he took the gift in both hands. "Thank you." He didn't even bother taking his time unwrapping the present. He noticed it was a white box. He knew he didn't need anything but Misaki yet Takahiro didn't know about him being with his little brother so he guessed it was understandable. Removing the lid, his mouth formed a smirk.

"I'm sorry. It's not perfect but - ." Takahiro was cut off by Akihiko. "It's a great gift, Takahiro. Thank you." It was a brown picture frame containing a photo of him and his best friend from when they were in their last year of high school.

It was Misaki's turn to get jealous and Usagi could tell how much he was too. ' _He doesn't like it when I get jealous yet here he is... jealous of a simple photo from years ago.'_ His smirk grew wider at the thought and whispered ' _I'm not the only one to get jealous then. That's good.'_  
The reason Misaki was jealous of the photo was because his Usagi-san was smiling about it and the two of them still hadn't taken a picture together. He knew it was just an old memory, but he didn't like the fact his lover was smiling. _'He should only be smiling at me and just me. Great, I sound like Usagi-san now. I can't stay away from him no matter what I do though so leaving for a couple days is out of the question.'_ He just sighed and tried ignoring the facts and stood, placing his gifts on the couch. "I'll be back. I'm heading to the bathroom." He turned and noticed Usagi lay the picture down next to his gifts and placed his hands in his pockets before sighing. _'Is he upset about something? Did I do something wrong?'_

With Misaki out of the room for a few minutes, Usagi finally had the chance to tell his friend what had been going on during Misaki's stay at his place. "Takahiro."

His friend looked up with a calm smile. "Yes Akihiko?"

"Do you promise that what I tell you does not ruin our friendship and your trust with your brother?"

Takahiro looked worried now. His best friend's words scared him. "I don't know if I can promise you anything but I can try."

The silver haired man stared hard at his dark haired friend before explaining everything from the beginning. "Remember when you brought Manami home to introduce and Misaki pulled me out of the house to pick up more champagne?"

"It's been quite awhile. But I can barely just remember him dragging you out." Takahiro nearly laughed.

"He cried for me. I won't say why but it made me smile knowing someone other than you cared about me. He told me that once he started crying he couldn't stop. So I did the first thing that came to my mind." Akihiko smiled at the memory of that night.

"What did you do?" Takahiro's palms felt sweaty.

"I took hold of his face and took his first kiss." His smiled faded when he saw his friend's hands clenched into fists. Takahiro was angry but he was trying not to show it. "Because of him, I've been much happier."

Takahiro stood and told him to take his things and go. "Misaki will be staying here for the time being. Until I can wrap my mind around what you told me. But is there more to the story? If so, you tell me now!"

Akihiko had already gathered his and Misaki's gifts but stood still. "Let your brother decide if he wants to stay here or not. Plus I never let him know I would tell you so I'll tell you the rest over the phone tomorrow. Just don't look pissed when he comes back out."  
Takahiro opened his mouth to shout something but was interrupted by the olive eyed Misaki. "Sorry I took so long. I had to find some more hand soap. You're pretty low on toiletries and stuff Takahiro!" Misaki smiled at him. "Well I guess you would be because you don't go shopping like me and Manami do." His smile faded when he noticed Usagi-san holding his things. "Usagi-san? Is everything alright? Are we leaving now?"

"I realized I forgot I had a manuscript due tomorrow morning so it'll just be me who's going home. You stay here, Misaki."  
"Idiot Usagi! How do you forget a manuscript? And sure it's great to see my brother but I want to go home with you." Misaki had no idea what was wrong with his lover, but he didn't like it. ' _He would never tell me to stay unless he was with me.'  
_  
Usagi had to turn away so Misaki wouldn't see the forming tears. "I will only let you see me cry." He whispered to Misaki even though he knew the boy didn't hear him. He slowly walked to the entrance and slipped his black shoes and trench coat on, letting the picture hang in his hand, and finally walking out the door. _'I love you, Misaki.'_ A small tear rolled down his cheek the moment he got in his car.

"Brother, what happened between you two? I know Usagi-san would never leave without me! He would never tell me to stay!" Misaki annoyingly yelled.  
Takahiro looked over at his younger brother and said 'nothing.' "He just has to finish a manuscript by morning, that's all."

The brunette took out his phone from his side jean pocket and went to click on Usagi-san's number but it was snatched away from his hand. Shocked, Misaki demanded to tell him why he did that.

"You'll get your phone back in the morning. You shouldn't interrupt him while he's working." Takahiro held his brother's phone tightly and said to follow him to the guest room. Misaki was quiet the rest of the night and barely looked at him. ' _Lost in thought I take it?'  
_  
And he was right. Misaki did end up lost in thought for the remainder of the night. _'I know it's rude to interrupt but Usagi-san never really cares. It seems he enjoys my interruptions. Why would he leave without me? Does he not love me anymore? No. He told me this morning he loved me. He wouldn't do this if he loved me. But maybe I'm in trouble with some part of his family and he doesn't want me to get hurt. That has to be it, right?'_ Tears began flooding his eyes as he laid down on the bed. It wasn't like his beautiful and annoying Usagi's. ' _I need you Usagi-san. I love you. I know I don't say it much but it's the truth. You make my heart race when I see you. You make my body heat up when you speak softly to me. I act childish and selfish half the time but you don't care. I yell at you to finish your work and tell you to let me go when you grab me from behind. But when you hold me, I don't want you to let go. I like when your cold hands touch my skin. You always know how to make me feel when I'm down.'_ "Have I ever done any of the wonderful things you've done to me, to you? No. And it's all because I'm too nervous, shy, or embarrassed. Maybe you hate me because I don't return your love the way you do. And I don't blame you if you do." Misaki finally let himself cry. He cried loudly, hugging his pillow, trying to imagine it was his lover. Takahiro burst into the room and stared at him worriedly until a name he didn't want to hear, slipped from the boy's mouth. "I want U-Usagi-san! I need to talk to him!"

This scared Takahiro so he slowly closed the bedroom door and left his brother alone. _'I have to do this now.'_ He opened his brother's cell and scrolled through the very few contacts his little brother had. Seeing Usagi-san's number, he quickly clicked it and held the phone to his ear, not even having to wait for a second ring before it was answered.

"Misaki?" came Akihiko's upset voice.  
"No." Takahiro quietly said. "Finish your story of my brother and you. For some reason, he needs to talk to you and it's bothering me."  
"Put me on the phone with him first."  
"I will... afterwards." The black haired man heard growling then a heavy short sigh from the other line.  
"Our relationship is a private one. I can easily see through his lies. He wanted to stay with me because he loves me. And I love him. I will never let go of him. We eat together when we can. If he works late, he wraps my food up and puts it in the microwave. I've picked him up from school even though he refuses to be seen with me if I'm going to drive my car but I didn't care. I wanted to show his friend that Misaki is mine. We've had our share of problems before like my half-brother going after him and me nearly being kissed by someone else because I was thinking too much."  
"What do you two do other than eat together?" Takahiro glared, hoping his thoughts were wrong.  
On the other line, Akihiko didn't want to tell him but if he wanted to speak to his Misaki, he had to be honest. "Well, we are lovers. And what do lovers do, Takahiro?" He could hear soft breathing coming from Takahiro. "I've told you everything. Now let me speak to him."

Takahiro wanted to decline but he had said he'd let him talk after. So, slowly, he headed back to the guest room and opened the door. "Just to let you know, I don't approve of your relationship whatsoever." He only received silence as he approached his brother. "Misaki?" He noticed the boy was sitting up, eyes open halfway, tear streaks running down his face in a straight line and muttering something his big brother couldn't make out clearly. "Misaki?" He spoke louder, shocking the boy into looking up at him.

"Go away." Misaki could feel more tears prick his eyes.

"Didn't you say earlier you needed to speak to him?" He nodded, tears falling again.  
"Well, I thought I'd give him a call and he wants to talk to you too." Takahiro watched as Misaki slowly raised his shaky hand to take his phone back.  
After it was in his hand, Misaki put it to his ear and told his brother to leave the room who unhappily left and shut the door behind him, darkness filling the room again. "You would never leave without me."

Usagi-san bent his head down. "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you behind but Takahiro had told me to leave."  
Misaki, scared even more, asked "Why would he tell you to leave? You two are best friends."

"Misaki. It was my fault you cried." Usagi heard sniffling. "When you were in the bathroom, I told him the night our relationship began and he didn't like it. He called me a few minutes ago and told me to tell him about the rest of our relationship."

"I see... I don't blame you though. He was bound to find out sooner or later."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too. I came up with reasons for why you left me here. I thought you didn't love me anymore or I was in trouble with your family or... I was only causing you trouble. I love you Usagi-san."

After hearing those words come from Misaki, he ran out the door but stayed on the line with his lover. "Misaki... I will always love you no matter what happens or what you do. You make me happy." He quickly parked his car on the side of the road and ran the last block to his friend's home. "Never think I don't love you." He knocked on the door continuously until Takahiro opened it and was shoved aside as Usagi walked down the hallway, listening for sniffling coming from a room. He could hear Misaki's cries close by and it wasn't because of the phone. "Misaki." He whispered lightly.

"I just want you here, Usagi-san!" The crying, Usagi realized, was coming from the room to his left. He hung up the phone as he opened the door. "It's alright now. I'm here."

Misaki threw his phone down, startled for a moment, before feeling cold hands touch his face, and more tears began flowing from his eyes. ' _Kiss me damn it.'  
_  
Usagi quickly brought his lover's face close to his, lips only an inch apart. Wanting to calm his lover down, he gently kissed him once. When he pulled away, Misaki had stopped crying. "No more crying. Please Misaki?"

Even though Takahiro stood in the doorway, the two continued speaking, acting like he wasn't there. So Takahiro just stayed and watched how they acted around one another and listened to their conversation. "I won't cry anymore if you don't leave me behind again!" Misaki yelled into Usagi's white shirt.

The older male smiled down at him and grabbed his face again. "I promise. I will never leave you behind again." He saw a smile appear on Misaki's lips before he kissed the boy roughly, who grabbed onto the back of his shirt tightly and didn't let go.

 _'I need to speak to Manami about this. I'm happy that Misaki's happy but I can't accept their relationship.'_ Takahiro watched on a couple minutes before being grossed out and shutting the door.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki stared into Akihiko's bright and loving eyes.  
"What is it?"  
"I was wondering if I could try some of the stuff you do to me, to you." Misaki's face was covered in a dark blush. "Or at least try again?"

Usagi smiled, glad he was back to his old self. "Yes." And for the remainder of the night, Misaki, even though he was still nervous and unsure of himself, did whatever he could to pleasure him that night.


	2. Awakening

**At first I was thinking of typing a story where Misaki ended up pregnant but then I thought of him playing my favorite video game, Kingdom Hearts and getting sucked in which I think sounds better, so I've decided to do that instead. Yes it should be a crossover but I decided against it cause it's my own version plus I deleted the original.**

 **Misaki Takahashi  
Akihiko Usami aka Usagi-san  
Yo Miyagi  
Shinobu Takatsuki  
**

Heartless that will be in here (I don't even know why I'm naming them)

 **Shadows**  
 **Soldiers**  
 **Large Body**  
 **Wyvern**  
 **Wight Knight**  
 **Gargoyle**  
 **Search Ghost**  
 **Red Nocturne**  
 **Blue Rhapsody**  
 **Yellow Opera**  
 **Green Requiem**  
 **Defender**  
 **Wizard**  
 **Darkball**  
 **Angel Star**  
 **Invisible**

 **Finally on to the story!**

* * *

The moment he had woken up, he knew he wasn't in Usagi-san's bed. Everything came rushing back to him from the night before and it angered him that his brother didn't approve of his relationship with Usagi-san. Yes they were ten years apart, but they loved each other. Was it because they were both men? That had to be it. Well if Takahiro didn't like it, too bad. He could either deal with it or tell everyone he didn't have a little brother. Misaki gripped Usagi's cold hand tightly and stared at his calm face. He always seemed so relaxed when Misaki was in bed with him that whenever he was stressed, the stress would go away. Poking Usagi-san once to see if he would wake up, which fortunately he didn't, Misaki carefully slid out of his arms and out of the bed onto his wobbly legs to find his clothes. "Misaki." The boy turned his head quickly only to be passionately kissed as he held his light blue shirt. "I'm going to speak to Takahiro. I know I probably shouldn't but I have to." He spoke determinedly after they broke away. Usagi-san smiled lightly and said "good luck."

Misaki slowly dressed, afraid of what Takahiro was going to say to him. Was he going to yell? Was he going to tell him to leave? He paused, his jeans pulled up halfway. "What will I say if he yells?"

Usagi wrapped his strong arms around the 22 year old gently, resting his chin on his lover's head. "Whatever comes to your mind." And they stayed like that for a few minutes longer before deciding it was time to talk to him. Misaki finished pulling up his pants and opened the door. "Here goes..." He sighed, not looking back at an annoyed silver haired 32 year old as the boy walked out.

* * *

Takahiro sat at the dining table, waiting for his little brother or friend to come from around the corner. ' _I shouldn't be so nervous to see them. Well, I suppose I should be after what I witnessed last night.'_ He sighed before hearing soft footsteps heading his way. ' _Misaki.'_ He held his breath as the boy came walking into the room. "Listen, Misaki," He started nervously. "I am happy that you're happy but I'm angry and filled with shame that you're in a relationship with Akihiko. I know you love each other but it's just not right being with someone much older than you and my best friend."

Misaki, now shaking with rage to the point his blood boiled, clenched his fists and yelled at his brother. "I don't care what you think about my relationship with Usagi-san! I love him and I won't stop loving him no matter what! He's just as precious to me as much as you are! But if you won't accept our relationship, fine. Usagi-san and I just won't speak to you ever again!" It hurt just saying those words but they had to be said.

Takahiro stood from his chair with fury running through his veins. "I care about the two of you! I just can't accept you being together!  
"Why!? Is it because we're both men?!" Misaki yelled.

"It's wrong for two men to be together! Didn't you learn that already when you read the paper a few days ago? Nowaki Kusama and Hiroki Kamijou got caught in the university library naked! What if that happens to you two?"

"Only certain people are allowed in our apartment! And a few of them already know about our relationship but they don't care!" Misaki decided he'd done enough talking to his brother for quite awhile and stormed off back to the guest room where Usagi-san was just finishing dressing. "We're going home." He stated angrily.

Without a word, Usagi-san nodded and followed behind his lover to the front door, noticing Takahiro still looked pissed. A frown marred his face until he saw Misaki open the door and walk out towards the car. Immediately he ran to catch up to him, shutting the door lightly but quickly. "That bastard!" Misaki climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door as Akihiko climbed in. "Doesn't think it's right for us to be together! Well I'll tell you one thing: he and Manami don't deserve to be together even though I'm happy he's happy. She may act all innocent on the outside but on the inside she's a scheming lying bitch!"

Usagi-san was surprised by his lover's words as he stared at him with sadness and uneasiness. "Misaki." He spoke softly. "He loves you very much but he doesn't understand our relationship."  
"I know. But him saying it was wrong to love another man, especially you, was hurtful. I feel bad for the couple that got caught. I wonder what's going to happen to them. Being separated from you is the last thing I want."

They pulled up to the apartment complex and quickly got out. Both hated being seen by the other tenants because everyone thought Usagi-san had a son. "The neighbors are too nosy here, don't you think?" Misaki grumbled.

"Not really." Usagi sighed and smiled. "The apartment is sound proof plus we look nothing alike." He wanted to laugh but held it in.  
Smirking, Misaki turned to his lover when they reached their home. "When we get inside, think we can talk?"

Even though Misaki was smirking, Usagi-san was a bit worried but smiled anyway. "Sure." He unlocked the door and both headed to the couch. He noticed Misaki swallow nervously but didn't ask about it.  
Looking into violet eyes, Misaki began talking. "Please hear me out. I need to get this off my chest and tell you you're the reason why I'm gonna live believing in all you showed me. Some may say... they're a lie but no, I'll never need proof - I've never known that kind of love - the love you've shown and given me. Without it my heart would break and fall apart. I'll never forsake what I have with you." He was blushing, full of honesty and embarrassment.  
' _He's never opened up this much before.'_ "I'm glad to hear it." Usagi-san smiled gently at the boy who began smiling back. "I have a question for you now."  
Misaki stared at him curiously. "What is it?"

His smile growing, Usagi-san asked. "Want to play a video game? It's only a single player so I'll watch. I like watching you." He spoke happily.  
"I... guess." Misaki had just told Akihiko what had been bothering him for awhile and now they were going to play a game? As long as they both were happy, it didn't matter.  
Usagi-san stood and headed up to his office. "I just have to grab it then I'll be back down." Hearing a small 'okay' come from Misaki, he opened his office door and went over to the small closet he rarely used. Akihiko opened the door and pulled the game system out. It was still in it's box just like the only game his young lover had received was still in plastic wrapping. _'This is the only gaming system I've ever had and it sounds like it's Misaki's first too.'_ "Well, there's no point in thinking about it."

* * *

Misaki knew he had to be dreaming... it felt so real though. It felt like he was just floating there underwater in the dark as he looked up into the bright light that shone down upon him that was the sun. For some reason, for the past few weeks, he'd been having these weird thoughts lately. They were so strange to him. One thought he kept having constantly enter his mind was 'Is any of this for real? Or not?' He didn't know what it meant but he was going to find out soon. Next thing he knew, he was falling deeper as he breathed. ' _What's happening to me?'_ He wasn't afraid at all yet he was curious as he finally began to slow down and was set on his feet. The brunette boy took in his surroundings only to realize the only light was coming from below his feet. He was about to look down but was interrupted when a mysterious and unknown voice came out of nowhere, making him see only darkness around and above him as the voice spoke. "So much to do. So little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid."

"I ain't afraid." Misaki muttered under his breath before it continued on.  
"The door is still shut." It spoke with no emotion. "Uh, what door?" Misaki nearly yelled but let the voice go on. "Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength. Choose well." And the moment it said that last word, three weapons came up in bright lights from the ground that he stood. A shield was the first thing that caught the boy's gaze. He approached it slowly and took hold of it. He almost dropped it when the voice spoke up. "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"

"I'll check out the other two first." He set the weapon back down in place and headed towards the sword. Taking hold of the hilt, the voice startled Misaki again. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."

"I don't know. Let me see the last one, then I'll decide." The boy set it down carefully and headed towards the staff. The moment he touched it, the voice popped up. "The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."

"Such a hard decision. There's guard, strength and wisdom. Yet the downside of them are repel, destruction and ruin. I need to think and choose carefully." Misaki pondered for quite awhile before finally deciding on what he wanted. He walked back to the shield and held it tightly. "Is this the power you seek?" The voice asked. He nodded and the shield disappeared in his hand. _'Where the hell did it go?!'_ He shouted to himself before being asked another question. "Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

"Why didn't you tell me I had to give something up earlier?!" He shouted into the darkness. "Otherwise I wouldn't have chosen the damn shield!" But he got no response and angrily stomped towards the middle of the floor. "Strength or wisdom? That's easy." He ran to the staff but paused. "If I give up the staff though, what will happen to the sword?" Misaki backed away and thought for a second. "Sure wisdom is important if you want to actually work hard in life. But strength is needed more to get through it." He grasped the sword tightly before being asked if he wanted to give up that power. "Yes." And just like the shield, the sword disappeared as well.

"You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"  
Sighing, he said 'yes' and the moment he spoke, the floor beneath him shattered, causing him to fall once again. But he was soon set on his feet again and again the annoying voice spoke. "You've gained the power to fight." The shield appeared in Misaki's hands and he looked around with his olive green eyes. "Use this power to protect yourself and others."

Left eye twitching, the brunette just stood there. "You're saying I have to fight with a god damn shield? How the hell does that even work?"  
"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." Three large ant looking creatures with yellow eyes came up from the ground. The young boy approached them slowly before the one on the very left jumped at him. "What are these things? Giant ass ants?" He quickly dodged the attack and lunged towards it, raising his only weapon and bringing it down on it's head. With that, it vanished into black smoke. However, the other two sunk back into the ground and disappeared. Not even seconds after, darkness began swallowing him up only for him to end up on another floor. Breathing heavily from that scare, Misaki stood and noticed a door in front of him. "Is this the door that voice was talking about?" He whispered and pulled on the handles. A bright light appeared and he was then on another floor. "How many floors are there?!" He growled.

Seeing beautiful and colorful stained glass stairs show up out of nowhere, he cautiously began his ascent, quickly taking notice there were more creatures from earlier. After going up the stairs and fighting the dark creatures off, he was on another floor but this time, a light shone down. "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." Turning around quickly, Misaki realized how right the voice was. His shadow was larger but for some reason, it was coming from the ground and transforming into something hideous and dark. It wasn't going to be like the fights with the smaller creatures for sure. It was going to be a longer fight. The boy ran only to nearly run off the edge.

"Damn! How do I defeat this thing? It's so much larger than those giant ants." ' _But... if I don't try, I just might die here.'_ "But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." The voice spoke to him again and wouldn't for awhile. Not until the giant monster was defeated. "You fight this thing!" Misaki pulled out his shield and ran with little confidence forwards. "What do I even hit?" He closed his eyes tightly before striking it's left hand. "So I attack the hands? That's dumb but whatever will save my ass, I'll do it." And for the next ten to fifteen minutes, Misaki kept striking the hands no matter how many times he was hit back. The second he struck the right hand for what seemed like the billionth time, the large, dark creature finally fell. And it fell on him... engulfing him in the dark once more as the voice finally came back. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door." And that was it. Everything became complete darkness.


	3. Destiny Islands 1

**Sorry if my story doesn't make sense yet. They only have temporary memory loss.**

Misaki slowly opened his bright green eyes, quickly shielding them with his right hand from the harsh sun that threatened to blind him. Sitting up quickly, he yawned and stretched his body as he continued lying on the white hot sand before staring out at the beautiful blue ocean. _'Man, what a dream... or should I call it nightmare?'_ The brunette went to lie down once more until he came face to face with his long time friend, Akihiko Usami. "Woah!" Misaki yelled, startled as he sat and looked back at Akihiko with a light blush on his cheeks.

Akihiko could only laugh and ruffle the boy's dark brown hair as the boy lightly glared "Gimme a break, Usagi-san!" Misaki couldn't remember when he started calling Akihiko, Usagi-san but the older man seemed to like the nickname a lot. "You sure are being lazy today, Misaki. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

His face turning even redder when Usagi said his name, Misaki shouted out quickly "NO! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't - !" Misaki shut up when Usagi took hold of his face and gave an alluring smile, his deep purple eyes staring straight into wide, shocked, bright green ones. "Oh?"  
Usagi slowly leaned forward, Misaki's face burning under the cold hand that still gripped him. Just before their lips were about to touch, Misaki pushed his best friend away and turned back to the bright blue ocean. "S-stop teasing me! You know I hate that!" Misaki gripped his bare feet tightly while trying to calm his heart. _'He was about to kiss me! Why would he do that to me? I only figured he liked me as a friend. Nothing more. Gah! I have to stop thinking about that!'_ Calmly, he took a deep breath and let it out before turning around to face his friend again. "Um, how's the raft coming along?" He lightly laughed.

Holding out his hand, Usagi said "If you beat me, I'll tell you." He let that sexy and beautiful smirk cross his face again, causing Misaki to nearly lose himself.  
"B-beat you? In what?" Misaki swallowed, his body immediately feeling sweaty. He wanted to take his light blue shirt off but didn't dare with Akihiko being present. _'Why did I have to fall so hard for him?!'_  
"A race." The brunette stared questionably at him until he noticed the smile widening. "Uh, what happens if I lose?" Unfortunately he got no response when his big brother, Takahiro, approached them in a pair of black swim trunks and white t-shirt. "So I see you two are gonna go for a run again."

"The only reason he and I are racing is because he won't tell me how the raft is coming!" Misaki glared daggers at his silver haired friend who continued to smirk.  
"Alright then," Takahiro laughed as he pushed his thin glasses up a little. "I'll count down from three and whoever reaches the Cove, wins."  
Now the brunette was pissed. Everyone knew his stamina wasn't amazing like Usagi's! So why was Takahiro trying to make him lose? "Okay! On my mark! Three... two... one!"

And just like that, the two friends were off, Misaki wanting to beat Usagi so he could find out the status of the raft and Usagi wanting to beat Misaki so he could finally kiss him.  
Misaki was at the half way point when his body started aching and his lungs felt like they were going to burst. _'Oh no, I'm going to definitely lose! If only I hadn't fallen asleep earlier then I would know more about the raft! I need to keep going!'_ However, his body refused and he tripped, landing flat on his cute face that Usagi liked to look at so much.  
Akihiko looked back only once and noticed him laying on the ground, his messy hair covered in sand. He smirked and continued running straight to the Cove. ' _I finally get to kiss him. He's so shy it's adorable.'_ Usagi simply giggled as he reached the Cove.

* * *

"Perfect! Just perfect!" Misaki growled out he stood and wiped his arms and legs off of any sand. "Now I won't know the progress of the raft!" He huffed and crossed his arms as Usagi smirked at him, the older gentleman's bright purple eyes glowing with desire.

"What raft?" Takahiro popped up from behind, scaring his little brother.  
Misaki turned around and started thinking of what to say, looking around and eventually back to Akihiko who looked like he was getting impatient. "Um, me and Akihiko are building a raft for fun! Just us two! So if you don't mind, big brother, I have to go gather some more things. Bye!" He turned and ran, searching for whatever he thought the raft would need.

It was nearly sundown and Misaki had managed to find two logs, one cloth and one rope. He had kept getting lost in thought every time he would think back to his dream. _'Why did it feel so real? And who had been speaking to me?'_ He sighed as he headed to the Cove so he could hand Usagi the things he had found. "What a day..." He scratched his arm lightly, realizing he'd gotten a small tan.  
"I thought I was gonna have to look for you." Misaki looked up to see Usagi sitting on the edge near the Cove. The boy coughed and looked away quickly as his cheeks began burning at seeing his friend shirtless. "I decided to look for some stuff the raft might need plus I thought I'd think for awhile about my dream..." He handed Akihiko the items and asked where his brother had gone.  
"I told him to go on ahead. He and I had sparred for awhile when you were gone. Did you know your brother is worse than you at sparring? I told him to give up but he kept on coming back. Eventually I had to stop him because it looked like he was about to die from exhaustion. He wanted to wait until you got back to go home but I told him I'd take you home."  
"Sorry." The brunette sighed sadly.  
"Misaki..." Usagi began as he stood, leaving his shirt in the sand. The boy refused to look at him as the setting sun hit their bodies. "There's something I want to show you." He took his small, soft hand and guided him up and across the old wooden bridge onto the small island that held a paopou tree that hung out over the ocean.

"What did you want to show me? The sunset? Cause I've seen the sunset a thousand times already." Misaki sounded tired and just wanted to go home.  
Akihiko laughed out loud before leaning against the trunk of paopou tree, the light wind blowing through his silver hair. "Come here for a moment." And Misaki listened, wanting to get whatever it was the older man wanted to show him.  
He stopped next to his friend and looked up at the sunset, smiling softly as it reflected off the water, making the ocean look red orange in the distance. The brunette turned away from the calming scene when he heard a small grunt coming from Usagi. The silver haired man had pulled a paopou fruit from the special tree and was now pushing himself off with one hand before letting go of the trunk and landing clumsily on his feet. Curiously, Misaki stared at him, wondering what was going on in that thick head of his.  
"This is what I wanted to show you." He tossed the fruit at his love who caught it with both hands.  
"A paopou fruit?" Misaki stared at the yellow star shaped fruit in his hands. "What's this for?"  
Smirking, the silver haired man said in soft voice "You wanted one, didn't you? If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Misaki froze. ' _Does he want to share this with... me?'_ He thought back to the morning's events and blushed a deep shade of red. _'The way his cold hand held my face and his beautiful eyes... they were so full of love.'_ "I-I..." He couldn't think of any words to say as Usagi walked up to him.  
"Misaki." The boy quickly looked up to stare into those soft purple eyes again. "Misaki," Akihiko spoke a little softer, grabbing the boy's face with both hands and leaned in. "I love you."  
The 22 year old immediately let tears run down his face as he let Usagi-san gently kiss him. It was a short kiss but it felt like it lasted for hours as Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and pulled him closer. _'I love you too, Usagi-san.'_ He pulled away and smiled happily up at the man he loved so much. The crashing of waves brought him out of his blissful moment and made him look back over out at the ocean. "Usagi-san?"

"Hmm? What is it?" The gentle man wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and stared out at the sunset, realizing his bare chest was pressing against Misaki's back.  
Trying not to end up turned on by the feeling of a bare chest against him, Misaki said rather quietly "We should get going now. Takahiro might come looking for us if I don't get home soon."  
"Let's stay like this a little longer. Just a few more minutes."  
And they did stay like that, just holding onto each other. The cool breeze would end up having Misaki lean back into Usagi, letting the older man hold him tighter. ' _My beating heart is burning on and as it races I realize, there's no doubt in my mind or heart that I will never stop loving him.'_ He tightened his grip on Usagi's wrist and closed his eyes with a smile, taking in the salty sea air as he breathed deeply.

Akihiko leaned down close to his lover's right, his lips just barely brushing against his pinna (outer part of the ear) causing Misaki to slightly release a gasp as words were whispered seductively. "Come on, I know you want to try it."  
Shaking with nervousness, the younger man quickly pulled away. "Wh-what are you talking- ?" But Misaki realized that the irritating but somehow lovable man was already walking back down while laughing hysterically. Looking down at the fruit still in hand, he growled lightly and threw it aside, not wanting to deal with Usagi's tricks for the remainder of the day. _'He could have meant so many things by those words! If he was talking about the fruit, then sure I'd share. But if he meant something dirty...'_ Dirty thoughts began filling his head as he caught up to the elder man. "Why now of all the times!?" He murmured under his breath before bumping into Usagi's back.  
"So who's rowing today?" Usagi scratched his head in curiosity. Shoving the silver haired man aside, Misaki barked roughly with a light blush on his cheeks "You!" He climbed in the small boat and waited patiently for Akihiko. _'Why me?'_  
 _'That kid is something else.'_ He watched Misaki with bright eyes as he began rowing back to the main island. _'I love him too much already. Maybe we can 'do it' sometime tomorrow before it's time to leave. We do have to finish the raft if we're gonna go on our own little adventure.'_

* * *

 **Sorry if I left you at a cliffy. Don't worry. It'll be continued in the next chapter. Message me or review if you want to see a certain Kingdom Hearts character.**


	4. Destiny Islands 2

**Hiroki and Nowaki finally make their appearance! Hurray! Nowaki is so adorable and sweet.**

He loudly hummed a cheerful tune as he made his way down the colannade towards the audience chamber. The red carpet beneath his feet was lined on the sides with gold and the white wall to his right was covered with so many designs that he couldn't figure out which design was his favorite. To his left, it showed the large green courtyard that also led to the Gummi Hangar which was controlled by Chip and Dale, a pair of chipmunks who had always loved machinery so the King appointed them the Gummi Mechanics.

Hiroki, just because he could use magic, was appointed 'The Royal Court Magician' and he liked the title just not the job. He rarely got to use his magic so all of his energy was bottled up until the King wanted him to put on a show. He sighed, a little sore but mostly pissed from having to always report to the King so early. 'The Captain of the Royal Knights' was the 32 year old's lover, Nowaki Kusama, a gentle and caring yet overeager and overprotective 28 year old.  
The magician didn't believe his lover at first when he said he was the Captain of the Royal Knights but when the King called for the both of them, he demanded to know why Nowaki was given such a title. The answer had been simple. Nowaki said it was not only to protect the King and his people but mostly to be near Hiroki. He sighed as he looked out in the courtyard, noticing Nowaki falling asleep. _'What would the king say if he saw Nowaki sleeping?'_ He sighed heavily as he reached his destination and faced the humongous light purple doors. "Why do we need such big doors? No one here is over six feet tall." Hiroki grumbled and knocked on the door five times before a smaller door appeared. Stepping in after straightening his light brown t-shirt and smoothing out his dark caramel colored hair, he cleared his throat and began making his way to the large throne that felt like a mile away.  
He put on a light smile and spoke calmly. "Good Morning, Your Majesty!"

Silence as he continued forward but he didn't think anything of it. It was normal for the King not to say anything which pissed the magician off. Sighing when he was nearly there, he spoke even louder this time. "It's nice to see you this morn -." Hiroki's eyes widened when he realized the King wasn't on his throne. "What!" He shouted out before cringing as the echo of his voice came back at him. He blinked when he saw Pluto, the King's loyal companion, appear from behind the seat with a letter in his mouth with the King's seal.  
Taking the letter from the bloodhound, Hiroki quickly scanned it over with his brown eyes before he quickly began running out of the audience chamber and to the courtyard where Nowaki lie sleeping near the entrance to the Gummi Hangar. "Wake up, Nowaki, wake up! This is serious!" He shook his lover continuously, hoping the young captain would wake up. But even shaking didn't wake him. All Nowaki did was turn a bit in his sleep, pissing Hiroki off.

Summoning a small bit of energy from inside, he immediately used thunder on the young man, causing him to wake from his deep sleep and jump. Looking around for a second, Nowaki's blue eyes landed on the magician he loved so much.  
"Ah, hey there, Hiro-san. Good morning." He smiled as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

Ignoring Nowaki's happiness, Hiroki began speaking quickly. "We've got a problem, Nowaki! But don't tell anyone..."

"Queen Minnie?" His smile had faded.

"Not even the queen."

"Daisy?"

Now Hiroki was just annoyed. "No, it's top secret!"

Nowaki looked passed his lover and said "Good morning, ladies." Hiroki turned around to see the Queen and her lady-in-waiting, or whatever the heck she was, standing there with disappointed looks.

* * *

Misaki sighed as he jumped off the boat and looked around at the island. ' _It's almost time! We just need to collect the food and then tomorrow we can leave!"_ He thought back to yesterday at the paopou tree and blushed a deep red before growling at himself. ' _No, I can't think about that now. I have a job to do. I can't get distracted.'_ He slapped his cheeks a few times before running off to find Akihiko.

Turns out he was on the other side of the island where it was a bit harder to find interesting things. Catching his breath, he stared at Akihiko's back. "Usagi-san?"  
The older man turned and smiled at him. "It seems like your stamina's increasing."  
The brunette stared at him before asking what else they needed for the raft. "Thanks. Uh, so what do we need today?"  
"Food, silly." Akihiko ruffled his hair like he had done yesterday. "Let's see. We need one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts and three fish. And fill this up with drinking water but not from the ocean. Bring it all back here and if you need help, just ask." "Got it." Misaki smiled as he took the empty bottle.

 _'Finding the food is gonna be harder than I thought.'_ He thought as he began moving rocks, bushes, and anything else that was in his way of locating mushrooms. He knew that mushrooms grew in damp, shady places and there weren't that many areas that had shade. In fact, if he remembered correctly, there was a little more than five **(I actually counted when I was playing lol)**. ' _S_ _o if I search those five areas plus the Secret Place, I should find them.'_ Misaki began his search for the mushrooms first. He had found his first mushroom behind a large rock in a small space, his second behind some bushes and his final one in the Secret Place that had been on the first side of the beach near the waterfall.  
However, his trip to the Secret Place hadn't been a very good one. In fact, it was a little weird yet creepy. A man dressed in a brown, old cloak had appeared before him. And their conversation had been confusing.  
"Wh-who's there?" Misaki turned around to nearly come face to face with him who stood in front of an odd door that had always been there since he could remember.  
"I've come to see the door to this world." The cloaked man had sounded young and his voice soft but not as soft as Usagi-san's.  
"Huh?"  
"This world has been connected."  
"Wh-what are you talking about?"  
"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed."  
"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh-where did you come from?" ' _I'm seriously just asking him now?'  
_ "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."  
"So, you're from another world!"  
"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."  
Now Misaki was just irritated and angry. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"  
"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." **(So true)**  
The angry green eyed boy looked over at the door a few seconds before returning his attention back to the strange man only to see that he was gone. _'Why do I always look away for a second before realizing the person is gone.'_

Finding his last mushroom near a picture of him and Akihiko, he sat down and remembered when they drew it. They had been at least 12 and 22 and wouldn't tell the other how much they liked each other until a year ago. Well, it had been Misaki who had told Usagi he liked him and when he had, all the man did was smile at him. He thought about yesterday; when Usagi had given him the paopou fruit and held him close. ' _I had always thought he liked me only as a friend but he practically told me he loved me yesterday. Can I tell him I love him too?'_ Sighing, he stared at the drawings a little longer before taking a nearby rock and scraped a drawing of his arm giving Akihiko a paopou fruit. "Someday... I promise." He stood and quickly left, not wanting Usagi to come search for him. "I'll give him the mushrooms then go look for the rest." Misaki whispered out loud to no one as he headed to the other side of the beach again.  
 **I know I switched the last two scenes but I thought it'd make a bit more sense because when he was looking for a mushroom it had been near the drawings.**

Finding his lover still by the raft, he handed over the mushrooms and hurriedly left for the seagull egg and fish. The fish were easy to catch but the damn seagull egg wasn't. He had to climb a damn coconut tree, hurting his arms and legs in the process. ' _Today was a bad day to wear shorts and a t-shirt.'_ Spotting the egg, he managed to jump to the tree beside him and just before he fell off, he grabbed the egg and waited to hit the ground. But Usagi had managed to catch him in time, something he was extremely grateful for. "I got the egg." Misaki laughed nervously as he handed the egg and fish over.  
"Be careful next time." He heard Akihiko call out to him as he ran back to the other side of the beach for water then search for the coconuts.  
"I will!" The boy didn't look back. He headed to the waterfall and filled the bottle up quickly, wanting to spend some time with Usagi before he had to go home. ' _Now for the coconuts. I'm going to have to hit the trees just to find the right ones.'_ The yellow coconuts were always fresh compared to the brown ones. "Dang it... I left my wooden sword at home! Now how am I gonna get them?" ' _Maybe Usagi brought his! Or Takahiro. I haven't seen him all day. I wonder where he's hiding.'_ First, he went back to Usagi and gave him the bottled water then asked if he had his sword.  
"Didn't you forget it the other day when I wanted to spar with you?"  
Embarrassed, Misaki looked away and said yeah. "I would use Takahiro's but I haven't seen him all day."  
Handing over his sword, Usagi told him he should be up near the tree house. ' _So if I'm going to fight Usagi-san, I need to borrow my brother's sword.'_ Thanking Akihiko, he rushed off to get the coconuts. "First the coconuts then my brother."

For awhile, all Misaki was able to knock down were the brown ones. Pissed, he began striking as many trees as he could just to get what he needed. Finally after hitting over ten or more trees on the entire island, he was able to collect two yellow coconuts **(I counted the trees too. Don't really know why though)**. "Finally," he sighed heavily. "Now I can get my brother's sword and spar with Usagi-san." He ran to the tree house and sure enough, Takahiro was just standing there, looking out over the bright blue horizon to get a better view of the ocean. "Brother?"  
Takahiro slightly jumped at Misaki's voice, turning towards him. "What is it?"  
"Did you bring your sword today? I forgot mine at home and I want to spar with Usagi-san." Misaki nearly begged.  
Laughing, his big brother knelt down and picked up his wooden sword. "You can be forgetful sometimes." He handed over the sword.  
"Not true." He huffed. "Anyway, thanks. I'll see you later." And the brunette ran back as fast as he could to the other side of the beach while making sure he didn't lose the coconuts. Seeing Akihiko STILL standing by the raft, he tossed his sword at his feet causing the older man to look up.  
"Well I see you brought the coconuts and you even got your brother's sword." Usagi smiled happily as his silver hair blew gently in the calming breeze. Taking the last of the items from Misaki, he placed them on the raft and picked up his weapon. "You ready to fight?"  
Misaki grinned, full of determination. ' _I know I can do this. If I lose, I'll just keep fighting him until I win.'_ He ran ahead to the small island connected by the bridge. Akihiko's voice reached out to him just as he stepped on the island. "If I win two out three times, we share it." Misaki could tell he was smiling by the interest in his voice. Giggling, he shouted back "Then I guess I'll have to win!" He stopped and turned to see Usagi stepping off the bridge and smirking.  
"You ready?" He readied himself, knowing Misaki wouldn't give up.  
"Of course! I always am when it comes to fighting you!"  
"GO!" Usagi quickly lunged forward, not giving Misaki a chance to dodge. Instead, he blocked, struggling to push him back.  
"Is the only thing you can do is block?" Usagi leaned close to his face, staring into green eyes.  
Misaki, trying to think of how to counter attack, thought of his fight with the giant creature in his dream. ' _What did I have to attack to beat him?'_ Gritting his teeth, he shoved Usagi backwards who landed on his back and losing his sword as it was kicked to the side and a wooden sword held to his throat. "Looks like the score is 1 to 0." Misaki widely grinned at his lover.  
Standing up, Akihiko picked up his weapon. "Seems like you've gotten stronger. I guess I shouldn't hold back." Seeing the confused look on the boy's face, he got ready to attack but not before Misaki ran at him, his sword raised high. Shocked, Usagi got ready to block, unfortunately, the brunette tripped over his own feet, landing on his face like he had yesterday. Holding in a laugh, Akihiko held his sword to his opponents throat when he raised his head. "It's a tie so far."

"Fine." Misaki stood and wiped himself off. "But you got that point because I tripped!"  
Usagi laughed and moved back to his spot, ready to block or attack. ' _I'll get him by actually attacking and making him block then I'll push him back. He caught me off guard the first time but not again.'_ He watched Misaki's movements carefully as the 22 year old came at him again. Smirking, Akihiko counter attacked and they both skid back a few feet. ' _Damn! When did he get stronger? We're practically even in strength. But he needs to work on his footing and a little on his defense.'  
_ _'Maybe if I knock his weapon out of his hands, I can - wait that's it!'_ Misaki remembered how he had to attack the monster's hands just to beat it. ' _So if attack Usagi-san's hands, I'll win this. But then again, I kind of want to share the paopou with him. I'm just shy but why would I be shy? We're just sharing fruit...'_ He was brought out of his thoughts when Usagi lunged causing the brunette to block as he was forced back towards the edge. Not wanting to end up in the ocean, Misaki quickly shouted "I give in! You win!"  
Akihiko stopped forcing him back and grabbed his arm. Misaki looked at him strangely before he let out a yelp as he was pulled into a deep kiss with Misaki gripping onto him tightly.

"Misaki?" The boy pulled away and let go of Akihiko's shirt. "Oh, um, hi Takahiro. What's up?" He kicked the sand nervously while Usagi and Takahiro had a glaring contest.  
"What's up? I should be asking you two that! What do you think you're doing to my brother? Corrupting him?" His brother directed towards Akihiko.  
Usagi continued glaring while he spoke "I would never do a such thing." He clenched his fist in disgust. ' _I'm going to take Misaki and leave, never looking back at this wretched island again.'_ "Misaki."  
The 22 year old looked over to his lover. He could hear the anger in his voice and he didn't like it. Usagi rarely ever got angry and when he did it was when Misaki wasn't around. "Am I corrupting you?"  
"Of course not! I've loved you for awhile now. I've practically loved you since I was 18! I was just too scared to tell you how I felt!"  
Takahiro just stared with a disappointed look at his little brother. "I should have kept a better watch over you. But I can't change the past. So I guess I have to let it go." He turned and walked back across the bridge to head to the boats.

Misaki sighed and turned towards the ocean. ' _Did I let my brother down? He doesn't want me to be with Usagi-san but I love him to the point that it hurts.'_  
"Do you want to speak to him?" Akihiko's voice broke his thoughts.  
The boy just shook his head 'no' before letting Usagi hold him. Sighing, Usagi said "Let's go to the dock." He took hold of Misaki's hand and led them towards the beach.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I want to watch another sunset unless you want to go home."  
The brunette quickly spoke, his large green eyes sparkling with something Usagi couldn't read. "Of course I want to watch the sunset with you!"  
When they reached the dock, Takahiro's boat was gone. Misaki felt upset that he hurt his brother's feelings but Takahiro didn't understand how he felt about Usagi. Sitting on the edge, Misaki spoke up. "You know, you've changed."  
Akihiko looked over at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"Well..." He paused, trying to think of what to say.  
"You okay?" The 32 year old took hold of his hand.  
"Not really. I should've told Takahiro to stay home today." The brunette brought his knees up to his chest. "I feel like I let him down."  
"Misaki," Usagi placed a gentle hand on the boy's face, making him slightly blush. "He doesn't understand our love. Takahiro is mostly upset with me. He thinks I'm a bad influence. I don't know why and I didn't exactly have the best childhood. The only time I ever smiled was when I was with you. You were, still are and always will be my light." He spoke softly, his violet eyes filled with gentleness and comfort.  
Next thing he knew he was crying, the blush still on his face as he stared into those beautiful eyes. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Misaki pulled Usagi in by his yellow shirt and kissed him, the tears rolling down his cheeks. ' _I love you.'_ He gasped as he felt a cold hand move up his shirt. "U-Usagi-san!" He gripped Akihiko tightly, trying not to let go.  
 **No matter how much I want to type a sex scene, I can't do it... I've only ever tried about six times before and they didn't work out so well cause I was getting nervous. So if you want one... use your imagination.**

* * *

It felt like it ended too quickly but it was already dark so they had to head back. The boat ride back to the main island was silent. They were both happy that they had done it. Misaki was even in a daze which caused Akihiko to smile gently. Unfortunately, the ride back wasn't even very far which took about 15 or less minutes depending on how fast you rowed. He tried rowing as slow as he could but he would always row fast and it pissed him off when they reached the main island, bumping into another boat. "Well, I guess I should get you home."  
"Can you carry me? I'm kinda a little sore." Misaki laughed. Akihiko grabbed his hand and pulled him up on the dock before kneeling. "Thanks." The brunette smiled.

 **Well, I'll end it here for now. I'd like to thank Shiranai Atsune for all of her support and help!**

 **My favorite KH quotes so far: The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.  
One who knows nothing, can understand nothing.**


	5. Night of Fate

**I don't know why I keep calling Misaki a boy when he's obviously a young man!**

"Hey... Usagi-san?" Misaki looked over his tall lover's shoulder. "Is it okay if you put me down?"

Akihiko paused in his slow step to look back into the boy's eyes with curiosity and worry. "But what about - ?"

The 24 year old just laughed and hugged his neck tightly. "I want to walk beside you, silly Usagi!" Sighing, Akihiko set his companion on his feet with a smirk and took hold of his small hand in his much larger one.

As they walked side by side slowly, their shoulders nearly touching, and holding each other's hands tightly, Misaki looked up at him. "I was wondering," The brunette began to ask, his voice becoming softer with each word. "What happens if we get separated?"

"Misaki...?" Akihiko stared wondrously at him. "What makes you think we'll ever be separated?"

The boy sighed lightly before responding. "I've been getting these strange feelings from the Secret Place since this morning; like something bad is gonna happen and I can't stop thinking about my dream. It felt so real. I don't know what those creatures were or what the dream meant but I know it can't be good." ' _If I tell him about the man in the cloak, he's gonna get angry and demand I tell him about him and what he said to me. So I should keep that to myself for now.'  
_ The older man placed his other hand on his lover's shoulder and whispered "I promise I will never leave you or let us be separated." He squeezed Misaki's hand reassuringly but the boy could only give a weak smile. "Now... let's get you back home to that overprotective brother of yours." Akihiko removed his hand from his shoulder and ruffled Misaki's brown hair.

* * *

 _Hiroki,  
_  
 _Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"- the key to our survival. So I need you and Nowaki to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._  
 _P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?_

 _Thanks, pal_

As Pluto lay sleeping in his bed, the Queen and the others spoke. "Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy covered her mouth in shock.  
There was a short pause in the library before the Queen declared "It means we'll just have to trust the king."  
Hiroki and Nowaki looked away as they began thinking. "I sure hope he's all right." The Captain of the Royal Knights said aloud.

Standing straight once again, the Royal Court Magician said "Your Highness." The Queen turned to stare at him. "Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key"."

Smiling, Queen Minnie voiced her happiness. "Thank you, both of you. And to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." She pointed to the desk.

Hiroki turned his attention to the table. _'Who is she talking about? There's no one there...'_ Blinking a few times, he finally saw a cricket jumping up and down. ' _A cricket?'_

"Over here!" He jumped once more. He wore a blue hat, a red vest and a black coat. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He introduced himself politely.  
The room became quiet again as the Queen spoke. "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king."

Hiroki saluted her, quickly noticing Nowaki standing next to Daisy. Annoyingly, he grabbed hold of his lover's left arm. "You're coming, too!" He pulled the captain out the library door, down the colannade and out into the gardens to the Gummi Hangar.

"Your world disappeared too, Jiminy?" Nowaki let the chronicler sit on his shoulder as they made their way down the stairs.  
"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I know, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." The cricket replied upsettingly.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki interrupted, not looking back at his companion.

"Oh, right... I got it. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world order." The taller man explained as they finally reached their destination where the Gummi Ship sat waiting. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." The three walked through a crown shaped door into the Gummi Hangar just to walk down another but smaller pair of steps.

' _Now I hate stairs. I've never had to work out this much in my life.'_ The magician thought sighing as he headed towards Chip and Dale. "Hiroki Kamijou to launch crew. Anytime you guys are ready." He was getting impatient as he watched the chipmunks run to the controls to pull a lever. However, the large white gloved mechanical hands that picked them up didn't really suit the way the magician thought. It picked them up from their behinds, carrying them upside down, pissing Hiroki off even more while Nowaki looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

Pluto ran after and jumped in the ship as Hiroki and Nowaki buckled up. The small blinking light near them went off and as the Queen and her lady-in-waiting watched, the Court Magician shouted "Blast off!" only for the ship to fall through a hole and out into the colorful space.  
"Remind me to never ever have those two chipmunks help again." He grabbed hold of the controls and received a thumbs up from Nowaki just before shooting off to Traverse Town.

* * *

Misaki lay there in his single sized bed, thinking about Akihiko and how he would smile at him as the man held his much smaller hand as he walked him home. ' _I hope we can hold hands again.'_ Takahiro still hadn't called him down for dinner and it was nearly eight o' clock. Looking out his window he saw lightning and heavy dark clouds approaching as they hovered over the small island. "Oh, no, the raft!" He opened his window and even though he was on the second floor, the house was small enough just for Misaki to make it down without getting hurt. The boy ran as fast as he could towards the dock and jumped in his boat, taking hold of the oars and rowing as fast as he could.

Upon reaching the island, he noticed Akihiko's boat. "Why's Usagi-san's boat here?" Looking up at the sky, his green eyes widened in curiosity and fear. "What's that?" His attention was drawn away as he heard creaking nearby. He quickly recognized the dark creatures from his dream and ran towards the only place he thought would be safe - the island across the bridge.  
Seeing his lover standing there with his back facing him, he called out to him. When Akihiko turned around, the older man stretched out his hand. "Usagi-san?" Misaki took a step back as darkness began spreading around the man.  
Not wanting to lose him, the 24 year old ran forwards, only to be caught by the same darkness. ' _I can't lose him. I won't lose to the darkness.'_ He struggled to grab Akihiko's outstretched hand. When they were not even an inch apart, the darkness pulled him away and he began to be covered in the dark but a light quickly appeared and destroyed it, freeing him. However, he was the only one standing there; Akihiko gone. The boy wanted to cry but heard the same voice from his dreams as he a large key replaced his small wooden sword. "Keyblade... Keyblade... "  
Misaki was to about become angry but instead was filled with shock and fear again as numerous amounts of the beings from earlier popped up from the ground. ' _No... not again.'_ He grit his teeth and began striking each one that showed up near him. "I have to get rid of these guys first before looking for Usagi-san. But will I be too late if destroy them then look for him? No. He couldn't have gotten too far." He mumbled as he continued on fighting, making his way towards the second safest place on the island - the Secret Place.

It seemed darker than usual but the brunette could still see due to the large whatever - it - was that was hanging in the sky, giving off some light. He stopped midway when he saw Akihiko standing there, his back facing him like it had before, looking at the door that held no keyhole. "Usagi!" ' _Good, I found him in time.'_ He almost smiled but when Akihiko turned, the silver haired man had a blank expression on his perfectly shaped face and his violet eyes were blank. "Misaki..." He whispered before the door flew open, blasting a huge gush of air along with the 34 year old straight at Misaki. The boy opened his arms wide to catch his lover but he vanished and the young one was flown out of the cave and onto a ruined small piece of land.

Landing on his hands and knees, he opened his green eyes, his vision blurry for a few seconds before realizing he was nearly on the edge. Quickly standing and backing away, Misaki felt a tremor as wood and rocks flew around. He turned just to face the same monster he had to fight from his dream before he woke up. "God damn it! How many times do I have to beat your ass?" He growled lightly, watching it carefully as it raised it's hand. ' _I know your tricks. And I know how to beat you. You can't beat me!'_ Misaki thought confidently, raising his large key-like weapon.  
He was hit a few times by the large ants that had been summoned by the monster but the brunette had easily dodged every other attack directed towards him. "Just a few more and I win. Then I'll have saved the island." He quickly hit it's right hand a couple more times and it was lifted into the enormous black and red ball. Feeling himself being picked up, Misaki immediately grabbed hold of nearby wood that hadn't been taken by the ball. "I guess I was wrong!" He shouted as his grip began to loosen. ' _NO, NO, NO!'_ The wind pulled him up into the sphere and he blacked out - not yet knowing what lie ahead for him...

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry it took so long. I got distracted by my music and Kingdom Hearts 2.5. If I hadn't been so distracted, I'd probably be on chapter eight by now lol.**

 **Back in chapter two I believe it is, I mentioned Miyagi and Shinobu but instead of them being Donald and Goofy, I ended up having Hiroki and Nowaki being those two. And for the Heartless... well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have Misaki and his companions go to ALL the worlds that Sora and the gang went to... So all the Heartless from the first game will be in here. And I'll be doing a Chain of Memories story after I complete this one and probably a 358/2 Days as well even though it takes place before, during and after CoM.**

 **For 358/2 Days, Roxas is gonna have to be replaced with Misaki's Nobody but I'll need a name for him. Same for Usagi's Nobody. Can't use Namine, now can I?**


	6. Traverse Town

**Hurray chapter six! I just figured out a title for Chapter seven, maybe: Shrouding Dark Cloud (you can find it on YouTube... it is part of the soundtrack after all...) And I accidentally changed Misaki's and Akihiko's ages in the last chapter. Misaki and Akihiko are 22 and 32. Sorry about that.**

Hiroki, Nowaki, and Pluto finally made it to Traverse Town after who knows how long. It's not like space told them when it was day and night! ' _God, I feel so worn out right now... but we have to start looking for the key or whatever the King told us to do.'_ The magician continued walking a few feet ahead of his partner.

"Huh?" The dog and magician stopped and turned to face Nowaki only to see him pointing up at the sky. Hiroki turned his head up to the dark sky which was covered in bright shining stars. "Look, a star's going out!" A star flashed once before disappearing.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Hiroki began walking again towards the stairs in front of the Accessories shop with Nowaki and Pluto on his heels. Crossing his arms as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration, he said "Where's that key?"

Looking down at his companion, the knight spoke up. "Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." But he never got an answer as they reached the top of the stairs and Hiroki took a right as the bloodhound began sniffing along the ground to his left, leaving Nowaki standing there, not knowing what to do. Looking to his partner, he said with a curious tone "Uh, Hiro-san, I betcha that..." "Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Hiroki interrupted him rudely and continued walking.

Feeling a bit hurt that his lover would question him like that, Nowaki looked back to the alley for the dog. Sighing, he mumbled "What do I know?" ' _I may not always be on my guard, but I can be smart.'_ "Come on, Pluto!" He walked after Hiroki, not waiting for the bloodhound.

* * *

Pluto, however, had caught an interesting scent and continued following until his nose met a young boy. Licking his face softly, the dog took a step back as the young adult groaned and opened his bright green eyes for a couple seconds while looking around briefly then drifting off back to sleep. "What a dream..." His eyes closed again.  
Wanting to wake up the brunette, Pluto jumped on him, startling the boy, his green eyes wide. "This isn't a dream!" He began standing in while taking in his surroundings more clearly. "Where am I?" Misaki realized he was standing next to a few boxes and barrels. ' _Where the hell did I end up at?'_ He looked around and took in the cobblestone and brick surrounding him as well as a few posters that hung overhead. "Oh, boy." He took in the night sky and saw billions of shining stars before kneeling in front of the dog that had been sitting there patiently. "Do you know where we are?" ' _I seriously asked a dog where I am? I must be losing it.'_

Misaki obviously never got an answer because dogs can't talk. The bloodhound took off, leaving Misaki to figure out for himself where he was. "Hey..." He began running after him only to notice he was in some kind of town. "This is totally weird..." He mumbled before realizing he was in another world. "I should find out where I am first... then I could probably take a look around town." Turning around he saw a shop with a sign that said ACCESSORY SHOP in a bright, yellow, messy font. ' _Wouldn't hurt to start here.'_ He pushed open the front doors and walked in, examining the small shop with bright eyes. A yellow, blue and red unlit fireplace was to his right, a bunch of accessories in a glass showcase stood in the middle of the room and on the wall in front of him as well; to the upper right of the accessories in the showcase were two navy blue couches and to its left was an older gentleman probably in his late fourties or so standing behind an ugly green counter. The walls of the tiny room were a strange gray and it didn't seem like there were any windows whatsoever.

"Hey there, how can I..." The gentleman behind the counter had blonde hair and was wearing goggles that sat on top of his head; he wore a plain white shirt, a light orange belt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Aw, it's only a kid."

Left eye twitching, the brunette walked up to him. "I'm not a kid! And the name's Misaki!" ' _Damn, how many times do people have to take me for a kid?'_

"Okay, okay, simmer down." The older man said. "So why the long face, Misaki? You lost or somethin'?"  
Not wanting to sound to afraid, Misaki nearly shouted. "No! Well, maybe. Where are we?"

"Huh?" The blonde just stared at him with confusion before realizing what the kid meant. "Oh, we're in Traverse Town. This world is where people go when they lose their homes."  
Misaki just stared at him a moment. "Traverse Town... I remember being on the island fighting this huge monster after trying to find my best friend or something like that." Looking into blue eyes, he asked determinedly "So, gramps, is this really another world?"

Wiping his chin off something invisible, the older man crossed his arms in slight irritation. "Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."  
Sighing, Misaki said "Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Usagi-san..."

"Well, good luck with whatever ii is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid spoke up, making Misaki give a light smile before heading out to explore the town.

* * *

 _'So, where should I start first? Maybe I should talk to some people?'_ Misaki took a left after he had exited the small shop and then headed left again, up some stairs and then another left to see a cute little creature with a red pom pom hanging from a strand of something on the top of its head; a big nose and tiny wings on its back as it just floated there in front of the door. Running up to it while holding back the urge to touch the soft looking pom pom, he asked the creature why it was just standing there.  
"This is the item workshop, kupo. We're researching item synthesis and super-weapon forging!" It said with excitement in it's tiny voice.  
Misaki didn't say a word to it. He just wanted to find Akihiko. Out of the corner of his right eye, he spotted a fat man in a white shirt and blue jeans with dark brown hair just staring out over the town. _'He might be able to give me some answers.'_ Taking the few steps towards him, Misaki cleared his throat, causing the heavy man to face him. "I was wondering if there were any other places to explore in this place?" The brunette knew that must've been a stupid question because he saw how the older male looked at him with confusion before replying.

"That large door behind you leads to the Second District. Beyond that lies the Third District."

"Just three Districts? It sure is a small town." Misaki spoke up.

The large man pulled down his shirt a bit before it could show his disgusting stomach. "Not quite." He said. "The Second District is the largest yet least safest, the Third District is the smallest and is locked for some unknown reason and this here First District is the safest..." He turned away to stare back over the First District.

"Gee, thanks for letting me know ahead of time..." Misaki headed towards the Second District. _'I still think it's a small town because it only has three Districts.'_ He pushed open the large, heavy brown doors and began his way into the biggest part of town but stopped only a couple feet in when he saw a man in a blue vest wearing a long white sleeved shirt come running his way. The brunette could see the fear in his dark eyes but as far as Misaki could tell, nothing was after him. The man tripped over his own feet and landed face first only to turn quickly onto his back. But before Misaki could help him, a bright piercing light came from the man's chest. The 22 year old looked on in shock as it took the shape of a pink heart and the man's body began disappearing. Misaki watched the heart float towards a blue and purplish hole and when it reached, both the heart and hole turned into what looked like a mini soldier before the creature disappeared too.  
 _'Oh shit!'_ Misaki began running towards the spot where the shocking scene had just happened only to stop as five giant ants surrounded him. "It's those assholes from the island!" He growled angrily and began attacking them, getting struck a few times in the process for his carelessness. _'I can take on more than this!'_ He boasted to himself as he finished the last creature off and ran to the left, seeing a pair of doors. "I wonder where this goes." Misaki pushed the door open and walked in.

Hiroki and Nowaki entered the Second District, not even noticing the young man disappear through another, yet much smaller, pair of doors. Looking around a few seconds, Nowaki spoke up. "Doesn't look like he's here."  
Tapping his right foot irritably, Hiroki sighed. "Keep looking!" He watched as his lover walked away from him.

Back in the building Misaki had just entered, the brunette realized he was standing in a hallway, the floor covered in light maple wood and the left wall covered in four different colors of paint while the right had eight small windows and had some light gray wallpaper covered in dark gray diamonds. The ceiling wasn't interesting at all so Misaki didn't bother really taking in the details. He noticed as he looked around the hall that were five wooden stands with a flower vase on each one. Three were lined up against the left wall in between three of the colors while the other two were on each end of the hall. _'This must be a hotel... but it's the tiniest hotel I've ever seen.'_ He walked towards the other end where he saw a front desk on the left side and another set of doors on the right. On the wall in front of him, he saw a picture that held a town surrounded by a valley of green and behind it was a setting sun. "Nice picture." Misaki said before seeing the name of it. "Autumn Dusk. Whatever. I don't have time for this." He ran out the doors just to encounter two more dark creatures. "Damn it!" He attacked quickly with his giant key before not even caring anymore about where he was going. Misaki was just going to look everywhere and anywhere until he found his Usagi. He headed through another pair of doors.

After Misaki had disappeared once again, Hiroki and Nowaki came from the hotel the brunette had just left **(sometimes I wonder how Donald and Goofy didn't see Sora... sure, he entered and left first but Donald and Goofy had to have entered less than a minute after he did)**. "Hmph. Where is he?" Hiroki mumbled looking around before hearing his companion shout.  
"Leeeooon!" Nowaki called out, earning a glare from the magician beside him.

"I'm in a clock tower... I have to be. But why's it so colorful?" Misaki took in the light purple gears that surrounded. ' _Usagi's eyes...'_ His green eyes didn't have time to fill with the tears it wanted to let out due to nearly thirty dark creatures popping up. His face scrunching up in slight anger, the brunette quickly counterattacked one that had lunged at him from the front. Deciding the annoying ants were pointless, he ran out of the clock tower, finding himself near a ledge that overlooked half the District. Taking a few moments to calm down, Misaki stared out at the quiet area. "Why?" He whispered. "Why did we have to end up separated?" Waiting a few more seconds, the brunette dropped down from the somewhat high area to the flat and hard cement below. Taking another left, he entered through a pair of small glass doors.

Exiting the clock tower, Hiroki tapped his foot repeatedly in frustration as Nowaki walked up beside him. "Not here, either."  
"This could take awhile..." Nowaki looked around.  
"You think?"

Misaki noticed a piano and two dalmations lying near the door. "This is a piano room..." He headed through a swinging door. "The living room..." A couch sat in the middle of the room with a fireplace against the wall. Going through the second swinging door he ended up in the dining room. "The dining room." A dark wooden table with four chairs sat in the center. Deciding he'd had enough looking around, he went out the last swinging door. "A den." But he didn't take full examination of the place and headed out the doors that led back outside. "Well, this is someplace new. It looks like an alleyway." He continued running onward until he ran into more of the same creatures. Not even caring anymore, Misaki focused on the enemy, getting struck a few times while trying to counterattack. He made his way down the alleyway, his bright green eyes filled with determination to find any ant-like creature and destroy it. As the brunette continued on defeating the dark ants, he spotted burgundy doors and ran through them only to run into more enemies. "I see I'm back in the Second District." He grumbled, destroying his enemies while trying to make his way back to the First District. _'If I can make it back there, I'll be safe.'_ Misaki turned and ran up the stairs as he encountered more opponents just before reaching the First District.  
However, when he reached the First District, it was crawling with large ants. "That fat ass lied to me!" He plowed his way through to get to the Accessory Shop.

Barging into the tiny store, Misaki nearly collapsed out of breath from running and fighting so much. Gritting his teeth, he closed his green eyes. "I'm getting stronger, aren't I, Usagi-san?" He took a deep breath and let it out, calming his beating heart.  
"Still haven't found him?" Cid's cheerful voice popped up. "Keep your chin up. Take another look around town."  
Holding back his glare, Misaki thought to himself ' _How many more times do I have to do that?'_ He nodded and turned, heading back out to the District.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A somewhat rough voice came out of the blue. Turning around, weapon in hand, Misaki glared at the man who stood a few yards away from him. "Who are you?"

He didn't answer. Instead the man stepped up and pointed straight at Misaki. "And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The twenty two year old's glare intensified as the man continued speaking. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette growled hatefully.

"Never mind." The man began walking towards him, reaching out his right arm. "Now, let's see that Keyblade."

Hearing those words, Misaki got ready to fight. "What? There's no way you're getting this!" He looked the stranger up and down. The stranger had a scar across his brow and the bridge of his nose; his black and short leather jacket resting lightly on his somewhat muscled shoulders over a white t-shirt and necklace; he sported long brown hair with blue eyes; the stranger also wore black gloves, three brown belts on his left forearm and three buckles on his right thigh. His black pants also sported a vertical zipper going up and down each side of the leg just like his black zipper-lined shoes. He wore two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which were quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist. And last but not least, was his weapon... It was much larger than Misaki's and it looked like it was a combination of two weapons.

"All right, then have it your way." He jumped straight in front of the brunette, getting ready to strike but not before getting hit himself.

' _I won't lose to this creep.'_ Misaki began attacking the stranger before getting struck by something hot. Jumping back, the twenty two year old stared at him in wonder. ' _Did he just throw a fireball at me?'_ Rubbing the burn gently, Misaki looked down at his left forearm to see a small red mark forming. "Well that's not gonna go away for awhile." Sighing, he charged back at the man who began to form another fireball. "Not this time." He leaped into the air and struck him in the right shoulder. But Misaki still got burned either way.

 _'This kid doesn't understand what I'm trying to do for him.'_ Leon thought as he watched the boy raise the Keyblade again. Moving swiftly to the right, Leon aimed his Gunblade at him and fired, just grazing the kid's shoulder. The boy paused before chasing him again. Leon could see how tired and frustrated he was but he wouldn't give in. ' _I suppose I can lose to him if it'll make him stop.'_ Leon began pretending to feel weak and let the kid continuously hit him until a couple minutes later...

Misaki was out of breath and he felt too weak to continue on as the man in front of him fell to one knee. "Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna... " His vision went blurry and he couldn't stand any longer. He felt himself falling back just before he fell unconscious.

Standing back up, Leon stared at the kid before his friend's voice jumped in. "Aw, you're slipping, Leon." Looking over his shoulder, he saw Yuffie, a young female ninja who had short, black hair and wore a metal headband with two green tassels. Her eyes were violet and she wore a yellow scarf, a green tube top with two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.  
"I went easy on him." Leon sighed as he looked back at the unconscious brunette.  
' _You tossed fireballs at him...'_ Yuffie stared at her friend who spoke up again. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

 **And that is it for chapter six!**


End file.
